Hell's Isolation
by AlphaOmegaObsessedRETURNED
Summary: Humphrey has just died. He was murdered by outsider wolves. He did not get to admit his feelings to Kate yet. She still grieved severely. And as Humphrey walks along Hell Row, his pure heart reclaims its sense of hope. It uses this to express its emotions. It does this by singing. Does Humphrey make it out ok? How does he make it out? Will he be the same after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is your pal AAOO, on my other account AlphaOmegaObsessesRETURNED, and I decided to put this story on both accounts even though I said I wouldn't Sorry if you were expecting me to stick with what I said. But anyway, this is Hell's Isolation. . This is the story where... well im sure you can guess. I don't want to spoil anything. So anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _INTRO:_**

 _Humphrey has just died. He was killed by a group of outsider wolves. His body lay mangled and abused as Kate lay on him shedding tears of devastation. Her best friend, the fun loving omega, has just died. He had not yet admitted his feelings to her. So all she seen him as at the moment was a best friend who had helped her return home. The outsider wolves had a plan, keep her from returning home so war would rage between The Eastern wolves and The Western wolves. And then the outsider pack would come in and capture the head Alphas of each. Then demand the land to become theirs as ransom. And when the demand was met, they would not return the head Alphas. They would slay them then rule the land and the two packs. And then they would have Kate return with Humphrey, escorted by their best Alphas, then kill Humphrey. Then they would make Kate their female head Alpha. And if she refused, she would join Humphrey and her parents. Then they would to turn to Garth and Lilly. If they too refused, their fate would be the same. But since Humphrey and Kate arrived home earlier, with Humphrey's help, they decided to kill him for his act of heroism. So now Humphrey's body lay massacred, Kate crying her eyes out on his lifeless corpse. His soul had traveled to the dark regions of Hell. This is his story of his return to Earth._

 **Chapter 1**

"Oh Humphrey, please come back to me," Humphrey could hear Kate's voice say with desperation.

He could not tell where he was, or what he was doing. All he seen was darkness. Then, soon, his vision returned. And the land in which he had been walking upon for a while had inclined. It then soon reclaimed its color. A dark red tinge lit the landscape. Humphrey could see beings walking in front of him. Soon, the beings he seen became the wolves and other lost souls they were. Now he could hear flames crackling below him. He took a look over the edge, and what he seen made him whimper softly with fright. He was several hundred stories up, and what lay below was enough flames to destroy ten Jasper Parks. He then turned his head, keeping away from the edge. He then could see gargoyles, guiding the lost souls to their forever cells of torment in the underworld.

He was now very frightened. He did not desire to be like the rest. Heartless. Obedient. He could still feel a faint sense of hope. His soul was so pure of heart that even in the underworld, the land without hope, it still had hope. And his heart yearned to let out its emotion. Its reaction to the wrongful imprisonment in this dark region. It desired to sing. But singing was a sign of hope, and once all the other souls heard it, their sense of hope would return. And the mighty ruler of Hell, Lupious (wolf version of Lucifer), did not want his trapped souls to be hopeful. This was his realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! This is chapter 2 of Hells Isolation. If you read chapter 1, great! If you liked it, leave a review and/or pm me. If you're reading this now, great! If you have not read chapter 1 yet though, get back and read it. But anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

As Humphrey walked along the path to his imprisonment, his pure heart desired to sing. But singing was forbidden if it were possible. Every trapped soul that had been there had long lost its sign of hope. Because somehow each soul deserved to be there. But Humphrey was unrightfully sent there, and his sense of hope had yet to be diminished. But until then, he had a chance to reclaim his freedom and return to Earth. His only chance was to sing. And sing he chose to do. He stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and let the song come to him on spot.

 **Author's Note: If you want, you can listen to the song Overburdened by Disturbed so you get the tune. Yes, this is that song that will be sung by Humphrey in this story. And yes, I know about copyright and stuff. Just enjoy this, and listen to the song if you want while you read.**

"Fate is so unkind  
Now I should have known  
Blind leading the blind  
Reaping what I've sown  
If it all amounts to nothing  
Why, then, am I standing in this line?

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
I may never know for certain  
When will be my time  
How was I considered evil?  
Pleasures taken in this life  
Someone granted me reprieval  
Decades spent in strife

Led to nothing

Repeated in my mind

Led to nothing  
If only I was born another time

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How have I been so determined malign?

It's the closing of the curtain  
In the play that was my life  
Countless chapters left unopened  
Tragedies inside  
I was fighting for a reason  
Holy blessed homicide  
Seems I have committed treason  
All I've sacrificed

Led to nothing  
Repeated in my mind  
Led to nothing  
If only I was born another time

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?  
Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?

Fate is so unkind  
Now I should have known  
Blind leading the blind  
Reaping what I've sown  
If it all amounts to nothing  
Why, then, am I standing in this line?

Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?  
Hell is still overburdened  
I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened  
How I have been so determined malign?"

Humphrey finished his performance with a sigh, knowing that was probably his last sign of hope. And that he would probably be punished worse for having done that. He also knew he would never see Kate again. So with that realization, he shed a single tear. Then that was followed by a few more, and soon he was mourning.

His grief was cut short when a couple of gargoyles approached him, snickering "This one has done what the sacred rule forbids. Take him to the boss". They then grabbed him without warning, and he struggled. But his resistance was futile. Their strength was far greater than his. His efforts were pointless. He then gave up, and layed his head low as they dragged him to the supreme ruler of the underworld. He let out a soft whimper as he now awaited his doom. Humphrey, was going to be annihilated.

 **So what do you think of this chapter? What will happen next? Find out next time! Leave a review and pm me to tell me how I did. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! This is chapter 3 of Hell's Isolation. Enjoy!  
**  
As the gargoyles dragged Humphrey to his imminent doom, he whimpered and struggled at first. But his resistance was futile, and soon he gave up. He now hung his head low in acceptance for his doom. They drug him so carelessly, his body ran across the rock at it obtained harsh scratches and cuts, drawing a little blood. But that seemed to not make him wince, for his fear of Lupious was far greater than any other fear he could imagine.

As they approached the chambers of Lupious, the giant doors of stone opened for the gargoyles' entry. They slid open eerily, a loud ominous squeaking occuring as the hinges creaked and cracked. A faint smell of death and agony reached Humphrey's nostrils, and he knew that he was gong to be killed. Just like the very few souls that believed they were strong enough to defeat the Supreme Ruler.

The gargoyles eventually approached the throne, the stone chair of kingship which seated the Supreme Ruler of the underworld, the Devil Wolf himself, Lord Lupious. His fur was a dark tinge of red, mostly due to the blood he drew from his challengers. The blood that indicated their defeat as their souls themselves were killed. His eyes were a bright red, indicating the devil gene within him. His teeeth were gritted, blood stains coating them completely.

"Who is this no good dog?!" He snarled as he caught sight of the helpless omega.

"My lord," one of the gargoyles, Ja' Gurmur, began. "We caught this soul with a sign of hope. It was... singing, sir."

"What?!" Lupious barked. "How is that possible?! Here, ALL hope is annihilated!"

With that, he rose. He emerged from his throne as he approached the defenseless omega. Humphrey kept his head low in defeat. He let out a soft whimper of fear, and just wanted it to end right now.

Lupious got into Humphrey's face, sniffing him over as well examining. Him with a cough of disgust, he backed away.

"This one does have hope..." Lupious began. "Off with his head!"

Upon hearing this, Humphrey whimpered loudly as the gargoyles turned around and drug him toward the execution chamber. But lupious realized something. Something evil, something genius.

"Wait," He said to his servants. "I may have a use for this one..."

The gargoyles nodded and turned back around and drug the omega back to the throne of Lupious. They dropped him as his body made a loud thud upon hitting the ground. They then left, leaving the Supreme Ruler to his work.

"So, Omega..." Lupious began. "You have hope, huh? Maybe we can do something to fix that..."

Humprhey widened his eyes, unsure of what he meant. He thought his soul was going to be stained by the blood of the innocent so that all his innocence and hope would be deprived from him. He stood up, and began to apologize to the devil wolf.

"I am so sorry, Lord Lupious..." He began. "But I loved someone so much back home, that my hope wasn't-" He was cut off by "SILENCE!"

"Do not speak unless given permission!" Lupious snapped.

Lupious jumped from his throne, landing right in front of Humphrey. With a backhand of his paw, he sent the omega flying back a few feet. Humphrey hit the ground with a loud thud, and a loud whimper. He just layed there, admitting defeat. Lupious approached him, and rolled him over onto his back.

"I have a deal for you, Omega..." Lupious said in a somewhat soft and caring tone. "... If you can help me, perhaps I can ressurrect your soul and return it to your love. I seen your heart is pure enough to deserve to be given back to earth where it can live a life then go on to the lands of my brothers."

Humphrey looked at him in disbelief. But the look in the other wolf's eyes confirmed what it had said was true.

"Wh-what do I have to do?" Humphrey asked in a shaky voice.

"You.. You are going to help me claim both dark and innocent souls from Earth. You are going to kill specific wolves I have selected for never ending torture here in Hell."

"But..." Humphrey began, shaking his head. "I... can't. I don't have strenght or ferocity."

With that, Lupious placed his paw on the omega's head. He chanted some ancient language, and soon a transofrmation began. Humphrey let out a pained cry as he pushed the devil off him, and started frantically running around as he screamed. Soon, his screams turned to howls. Then, to growls. Soon he was barking and snarling. A flaring began to eat away at his flesh. It burned and incinerated to his bones. A flame arose, and soon it burned almost all his flesh away. Now, he had fully transformed. His flesh melted to his bones, turning a molten black color with faded blood red. His eyeballs melted away. He had become an enflamed skullish wolf. Known as, The Spirit of Vengeance. But this spirit of vengeance had another purpose. Not avenge people, but work for the devil.

 **So there you have it. Chapter 3 is done. Leave a review and pm me to tell me how I did. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers! I read some of your reviews, and honestly I didn't expect you guys to already be back and loving my stories. But you guys are, so I will gladly continue this story. So we left off where Lupious had turned Humprhey into his bounty hunter, and transformed him into a hellhound. And just a warning, this is a lemon scene. If you don't like those, then skip it. Not much story has been skipped if you do. This was requested by a reviewer, so don't judge me. Will Humphrey ever turn back? Will Lupious keep to his end of the bargain? All questions will be answered by the end of this story, so stay tuned. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

Once Humphrey transofrmed into his hellhound form, a deep darkness within him that had been sealed away forever emerged. The only emotion flowing through his vains was rage. The only thought going through his enflamed boney head was kill. He seen in the color of blood. His heart was pumping a mile a minute due to the never ending adrenaline coursing through him. He turned his head toward Lupious.

"Fantastic!" Lupious said. "What a magnificent Hellhound."

Humphrey then walked toward him. As he approached the joyous devil, he sat on his haunches. Awaiting orders. Lupious circled him, examining his masterpiece thoroughly. He was confident with himself more than he ever has. His newfound curse had been a success. He then placed a paw on Humphrey's back. Another transformation began to occur. The fire looped in a reverse looking gesture. Humphrey's flesh regenerated, and his fur color returned to normal. His enflamed skull skinned over, leaving an average wolf muzzle. Every thing about Humphrey had returned to normal.

"So..." Lupious began. "Let us test your obedience to me..."

Humphrey's eyes widened. He had no clue to what he meant. He looked back with a look of question.

"Bend over, lift your tail." Lupious commanded.

"But sir, I-" Humphrey began, but he was cut off.

Lupious smacked him hard on the back of the head, and pushed him onto his belly. He flipped Humphrey's tail up himself, exposing the omega's tailhole. Humphrey blushed deeply, and wanted to refuse. But he had no choice. He had to obey the devil or he would never see the love of his life again. With that, he looked away and closed his eyes. He still remained blushing, but was willing to do anything to see Kate again.

Lupious brought himself over the omega, licking the back of his neck as he growled dominantly. He brought his erect wolfhood to Humphrey's tailhole, and prodded it with his throbbing tip. Humphrey gasped softly, and whined in regret. With that, Lupious slid his dick into his submissive obedient omega slowly. He moaned and growled from his tightness, and in respone Humphrey gasped louder and whimpered. He tried to growl back in defense, but only a whimper escaped him.

Lupious then shoved his whole length deep into Humphrey. He softly nipped on his neck fur, showing dominance to the obedient male. He then bit down softly and began to buck his hips against Humphrey's rear end. He thrusted slowly and softly into the omega, who moaned now and softly clawed the ground. The feeling of having a large dick deep inside him was new and foreign, but he allowed it as it was his only shot at seeing Kate again.

Lupious then picked up the pace and thrusted into Humphrey a little faster, his hips bumping against Humphrey's. The dominant devil moaned once more, pleasure washing over him as he has gone a long time without the sensation of being in a tight hole for centuries. He bit on Humphrey's neck fur more dominantly as he fucked him at a semi-moderate pace. Humphrey began to pant softly as he dug his claws a little bit into the ground below him. Humphrey's wolfhood was now dangling from his sheath, slowly erecting as pleasure slowly came to him.

Soon Lupious was fucking the omega at a moderate pace, his hips smacking against Humphrey's. He now began to pant, pleasure building up as it washed over him more. Humphrey's body rocked some with each thrust his fucker made. He also dug his claws deeper into the ground as his tongue hung out in now bliss. His wolfhood was now fully erect as well. Lupious sensed this, and picked Humphrey's rump off the ground a bit. He then took the omega's wolfhood into his paw, and slowly but softly jerked him off while he fucked him. Humphrey gasped but moaned in bliss at the sensation. He was losing both his virginity to another male, but he did not mind due to the pleasure it gave both of them.

Now the dominant devil was fucking Humphrey hard and fast, panting a bit as his hips rammed into the omega's rear end. Each thrust made Humphrey's body rock back and forth while he moaned and panted in bliss. He was drooling too as he got jerked off at the same time. Humphrey whined in desperation for more, and his fucker heard it so he jerked his submissor off faster. This only created more pleasure for Humphrey.

"Gosh, im already close," Lupious moaned out as he fucked Humphrey hard and fast.

"I-... I am too," Humphrey replied as his pre cum leaked out from his throbbing tip.

Lupious now panted heavily with Humphrey in unison. They were both close. They both too growled in desperation the send their seed out of their throbbing cocks. Lupious's knot was now fully swollen and ramming against Humphrey's entrance as it so desperately wanted to tie the two together to hold them in place while they both came.

Suddenly, Lupious thrust in harsh and knotted his submissive omega. Humphrey cried out as the sensation threw him over the edge. Humphrey bucked his hips down and came hard. He shot his nice warm wolf seed all over the ground below him as it spewed and ejaculated from his pulsing tip. Lupious moaned out as he held his hips close to Humphrey's as he too came. He shot his ridiculously large load of hot thick wolf seed deep into the omega's tailhole. He filled Humphrey up to the rim as his semen coated his anal walls and filled up the entire hole.

Humphrey, drained of energy, his orgasm subsiding, lowered his lower half to the ground. He panted heavily as his tongue hung out, drooling as his claws were deep in the dirt. Lupious allowed himself to lower with the tired omega, himself too drained of energy as his orgasm subsided. He lay on the omega's back, panting. He tenderly licked Humphrey's cheek. Humphrey blushed, looking at him in question. He seen the look in Lupious's eyes and knew he was thankful for what had just happened. Like, REALLY thankful. Humphrey smiled, surprisingly, and returned the tender affection. Lupious murred happily, and Humphrey responded with a similar murr. Their tails intwined in affection. This was no fuck just for pleasure or dominance. At first, it was. But now Lupious was in a far greater affection for the omega. He now knew the omega's obedience and will, and realized that Humphrey was worth giving a second chance. But this was just the test to see how obedient he was. Humphrey would have to do far worse acts in order to return to Kate.

 **So, Lupious tested out how obedient Humphrey could be. Eeeggh! Well anyway, leave a review and pm me to tell me how I did. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! This is chapter 5 of my story. So we left off where Lupious tested Humphrey's obedience by, basically, fucking him. Well this is chapter 5, so read and enjoy!**

Humphrey, now up and walking, had just been mated by Lupious. This was just a test to see how loyal and obedient he was. Obviously he passed. So now he and Lupious regained their lack of sexuality. Lupious circled Humphrey, who was sitting on his haunces, awaiting further orders.

"So, Omega..." Lupious began, sitting in front of him, gaining his attention. "Are you ready for your first mission?"

"Um..." Humphrey trailed off, thinking about his response. "Well... I really don't have a choice. So, yeah."

Lupious smiled at this, and nodded. He then approached Humphrey, placing a paw on his head and chanting the same words as before. This caused a transformation to begin. Humphrey growled and snarled as his very flesh melted to his bones. A flaming silhouette engulfed his body as his fur turned a molten black and blood red. His eyes melted from his skull as it too was engulfed into flames. A boney flaming skeleton with just a little flesh and fur burned to the bones was produced. Humphrey, the Dark One, had emerged.

Humphrey saw only in blood red. His vains coursed with boiling hot blood and infinite adrenaline. His mind raced, yelling, " _Kill."._ He looked to Lupious, awaiting a command. Lupious brought him over to a wall. He chanted some other ancient language, and a circle appeared. It flashed and soon gained color. Soon, an image was revealed. It was of a male wolf, black fur. Blue eyes. This was Humphrey's first target.

"His name is Exious. He works with a devil wannabe wolf named Black Heart. Exious is the weakest and easiest to defeat. Bring me his soul." Lupious commanded.

Humphrey nodded. Lupious opened a portal to Earth. The magicks twisted and snapped as it formed, a black and red swirling to oblivion appearance was visible. Humphrey stepped to it, and it sucked him in. It snapped shut once he was in. The portal void immediately turned to a natural forest. He had been transported to Earth successfully. He was in the territory of the outsider wolves'. He had no fear. He approached the location in which his target would be found.

Humphrey spooted his target instantly. He ducked down low below the grass for cover. He slowly and silently drew near. Exious was completely unaware of his soon to be killer's prescence. He had his back turned. He was walking toward a den. Humphrey could hear him say something along the lines of, "Hey... Ready to get this going?", which was followed by a female voice. Obviously, Exious was with his mate. And he had been referring to the mating they had agreed on doing on this very day.

Humphrey approached the den. He could see the female expose herself to Exious, who mounted her and began vaginal penetration. A moan emmitted from both of them, and they began the mating process. Humphrey walked right in on it. Not a care in the world. Exious turned and seen him, and took a look of sudden terror. He unmounted his mate, and faced the Dark one. He growled to defend himself. Humphrey replied with a demonic snarl that sent chills up his targets spine. Exious took a step back. His mate rushed to the back of the cave.

Humphrey took a step toward Exious. Exious swung at Humphrey with a hard forearm. Humphrey caught it, and smiled an evil smile. Exious was now frightened, and dropped to his knees. He begged for his life. Humphrey showed no mercy, and struck him down. Claw after claw, he massacred the black wolf. The white wolf that was Exious's mate sat in the back and watched in utter horror as her lover was killed in cold blood without mercy. She bawled her eyes out as she watched the life leave her mate's body. She dropped to the ground sobbing. Humphrey watched Exious's soul leave his body and travel to the underworld.

Humphrey then centered his focus on the sobbing white wolf. His vision flashed from his current vision to flashback as he remembered when he found Lilly crying one day. He remembered how he want to her side and took her into his arms. He held her while she cried into his chest fur, soaking it with tears. He remembered how he deprived her of her distress.

Humphrey wanted so badly to transform back to his regular form, but he could not at the moment. But the regular him was now in concious. He approached the white wolf slowly. She looked up at him and sobbed harder, in fear that she was next to die. Humphrey came to her, lowered himself to her level, and tenderly nuzzled her neck in apology. She went dead silent. She looked at him, frightened by what he was. But she could barely see a sense of humanity in his eyes. She took the risk and pushed herself into his chest. She sobbed more, and he held her there while he rubbed her back.

After several long moments of sobbing, the white wolf finally calmed. However, she remained in Humphrey's arms, due to the sense of safety she was now feeling. She licked the underside of his chin as if to thank him for caring for her.

"Wh-Why did you kill him?" She asked in a shakey voice.

"I was commanded to..." He began. "I'm sorry, it was nothing personal. Just business."

"Then... Why didn't you kill me?" She looked up at him.

"You were not my target. I had strict orders to bring an end to my target, and all who are not targets must live..."

She paused, but then said, "Thank you," as she nuzzled him gratefully.

"You have a name, wolf?" Humphrey asked.

"Serenity." She said, looking into his eyes. "What about you?"

"I..." He began, trailing off as he wanted to say his own name, but he was no longer who he was before. "I... I don't know who I am..."

"Well... It may be hard to believe that you're still who you were at one time, but that doesn't mean you're not that person. You're just altered, but still the same." She said with a smile.

He nodded and then let go of her. She got up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He walked out the mouth of the den, and awaited the portal to hell to open. It opened after a moment, and he started to walk in. But before he did, he turned and gave Serenity a smile. This was the first time a Dark One had ever smiled. But then again, Humphrey was not full Dark One. He still possesed his sense of hope. And with that, he walked into the portal as it closed behind him, returning him to hell.

 **So, this was chapter 5. Please leave a review and pm me on how I did. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! This is chapter 6 of Hell's Isolation. Enjoy!**

The portal brought Humphrey back to hell. It snapped and flashed open, releasing him into the dark realm of Hell. He was awaited by Lupious, who had a look of anger on his face. Humphrey did not at all care. He knew caring for Serenity wasn't being like a Dark One, but he wasn't going to be a Dark One for long. So he treated it like a game, becuase that is all it was to him.

Lupious greeted his creation with a strong backhand. Humphrey, being much stronger in this form, merely turned his head from the impact. He returned to glaring at his master. Lupious snarled at him, and he snarled in response.

"You cared for a mortal..." Lupious began. "We do not interfere with the lives of the worthless mortals! We only take the ones that deserve to end up here, nothing else!"

"I am sorry..." Humphrey said. "It will not happen again."

"You're damn right it wont! Because I'm assigning you off this group of devil wannabees! You're going after someone else..."

"Who?"

Lupious brought him to his victim viewer, and a familiar tan furred wolf came into view. Humphrey's eyes widened. It was Kate. Kate was his next target. Humphrey turned to Lupious with a look of betrayal.

"B-but..." He began. "Y-you said-"

"I said if you followed orders you would see her again. You went above my command and cared for a mortal. So my end of the deal is out!"

Humphrey began to growl as he looked at his betrayer with evil and rage in his eyes. But Lupious had a plan to prevent retaliation. He shed a red substance over Humphrey quickly, chanting in the language. Humphrey restrained, but soon his resistance ended. He had lost all concious. He was now a hell servant. Not a single thought except for what Lupious allowed and wanted him to think.

"Now, Dark One..." Lupious began in a dark evil tone. "What is your current mission?"

"To slay the daughter of the Western Pack's head alpha!" Humphrey chanted in a monotone response.

"Good. Now go!"

Another portal to Earth snapped open, swirling black and red as the magicks twisted and snapped. Humphrey jumped through without hesitation. The void of black and red swirling magick turned into Jasper Park. Humphrey was now in the Western Pack territory. And his mission was to kill the one he loved most. And he would do this without a regret. No hesitation. He was now a Dark One.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, I really didn't have much time to work with on it. But anyway, as usual, leave a review and pm me. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! This is chapter 7 of Hell's Isolation. It will be up on both accounts, and I figured I'd finish this story on both and rewrite it on this account. Also, I'd experiment by writing my listed future stories from my other account's profile on my other account, then put the rewrites on this one. Sorry if my plan is confusing or that I explained it many times. But anyway enjoy!**

Humphrey had now returned to Earth. He was in Jasper Park, more precisely, the Western Pack territory. And he had become a full Dark One, under complete control of Lupious. And his new mission was to slay his beloved Kate.

Humphrey slowly drew near to where most of the pack was gathered, on susppicion that his target would be there. But when he found no sign of her there, he knew there were a few other places she could be. The place where they last seen each other, an isolated part of the woods not far from her den. The cliff they alays met at, also not far from her den. His den. Her parents' den. Or his den. Knowing her, she would be at his. Keeping his memory alive. So he then ventured to his old den.

He eventually drew near to his den, being a few hundred meters away. He could see from a distance the mouth of the den, and he could see Kate within. His eyes contracted in rage as his mission was now engaged. His mind raced, telling him to approach and attack. And approach he did. He drew near to his den, silent like death. He could hear Kate sobbing weakly and quietly, her misery tenfold. She cried all she could, but her devastation required more tears.

He came within 25 meters of the den. Now 20. 15. 12. 11. He was now within 10 meters of his den. And Kate soon smelled something peculiar. She quickly stood with her ears perked up, listening. She smelt Humphrey, only his scent was different. She did not recognize the scent to be anyone she knew. She took a defensive stance and growled into the dead of the night that hid her silent attacker.

Humphrey came to the mouth of the den. Completely enflamed and Dark, Kate did not recognize who he was. Or did she? She could somehow pick out a specific part of the body structure that made her mind go amiss. For a second she believed it was her dead friend. But her eyes and nose told her otherwise. Everything was different, and she assumed it wasn't him. She growled to intimidate her attacker, but he laughed mockingly. He then returned a growl, but his intimidated her. It was a loud demonic snarl that sent chills down her spine. A look of intimidation and fear washed over her face.

Kate slowly began to back away, toward the back of the den. Humphrey then began to step closer. Covering the distance she was putting between them. She tucked her tail between her legs, and continued to back up. Soon she found herself against the back wall with nowhere to go. Humphrey drew closer and closer, and now her only chance was either to beg for her life or fight back. She chose option 2 and lunged at her attacker, teeth bared and claws out. She impacted on him, clinging to him as she dug her claws into what little flesh he had as well as her teeth. She then got to the bone, which was so tough and bulky, she could do no damage to it.

Humphrey chuckled in amusement, and threw her to the side like a toy. She hit the ground with a thud. She recovered quickly, and lunged again. This time he intercepted her with a hard swing to the face. She was sent to the ground yet again, and she whimpered as she impacted. She brought her paw to her cheek, then pulled it away and looked down at it. Blood. He tore her face open and she was bleeding all over. She whimpered and started to back away, now toward the mouth of the den.

He then lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. He got her onto her back and hovered over her. She struggled underneath him, but to no prevail. He was too strong. Now she began to whine and whimper in desperation. She softly cried as she feared to die. Humphrey raised his claws, and brought them down hard. Just as his claws were mere centimeters from her throat, she said, "Wait!". He stopped and looked at her in desire to kill her.

"Please..." She began. "Humphrey?"

Once his own name rung between his ears, his mind went blank. Then flashed with memories. But he pushed them aside and returned to his killing state. He growled and cupped his paw around her neck. He began to choke her, and she whimpered and now choked for life. She gasped for air as her wind pipe was held shut. Her face began to turn purple. This was the end of Kate.

With her near dying breath, she pulled her face to his with confidence that this was her very lover turned evil. She connected her lips with his for a brief second, then was shoved down. She whimpered loud and soon faded away. She was dead. Humphrey's mind raced. She just kissed him! His memory began to return. He seen himself with her, goofing off and having fun. He seen the moment when he tried to admit his feelings to her, but she was whisked away. He had the assumption she had the same feelings for him, but he never knew for sure.

This kiss just proved she had the same feelings for him. His concious returned. He now look at his dead lover. Tears immediately poured down his cheeks as her cried out. He took her lifeless body into his arms and held her close as he sobbed. He cried violently as he rocked back and forth, so badly wanting to bring her back. His tears were like tiny waterfalls flooding a city.

 **So, he just killed Kate. Bummer. Well, leave a review and pm me. And stay tuned for the next chapter tommorow. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! This is chapter 8 of Hell's Isolation. So we left off where Humphrey had just killed Kate. He cried over her dead body once his concious returned. Obviously true love powered over the devil's mind control. Well, enjoy chapter 8!**

As Humphrey held his dead lover, crying his eyes out in mourn of what he had done, he began to transform back to his mortal form. After a second, the regular omega known to everyone as Humphrey, was now holding the murdered Kate. He sobbed violently into her chest, staining her fur with tears of regret. After several moments of violent mourning, a dark feeling flashed through him. But this was not Lupious's work, this was a spark of a deep desire. And this desire was to get revenge upon his lord. He wanted to kill Lupious for having turned him into a Dark One.

Humphrey picked up Kate's dead body, and put her on his back. He then walked out the mouth of the den, and as usual as if it recognized him, a portal to Hell opened. He walked through, being engulfed by the swirling black and red void. And almost as soon as he walked into it, it turned to a dark realm known as Hell. Humphrey was awaited by Lupious, who now had a smile of victory upon his muzzle.

Lupious seen Humphrey with the dead target, and was now fully pleased. But when he seen Humphrey set her down gently and turn to him, he immediately understood what happened. He now knew that Humphrey regained his control over his conscience. He snapped and snarled at the omega, who now was no longer in fear of the devil.

"You..." Lupious began. "How did you break through my mind control?"

"Don't ask me," Humphrey responded and looked over at Kate. "She somehow pulled me out of it."

"Well, it does not matter, you killed her. That's all I planned for."

"Yeah, well now you're going to bring her back."

"You surely cannot expect me to simply give back a mortal once it is my property." Lupious stated.

"She is the love of my life, and you promised to let me be with her. So by the bond of the oath..." Humphrey began but was cut off.

"Oath? Ha! I did not merely accept to the oath, I simply said I was going to do it. But since I didn't officially agree to the oath... My end of the bargain can be cut out of the plan!" Lupious exclaimed with a triumphant grin.

Humphrey was shocked. He had just been betrayed. Betrayed by the very one he agreed with. His controller. He growled at Lupious in anger.

"Bring her back," Humphrey commanded.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

Make me? Ha! You and what army?" Lupious grinned and laughed mockingly.

With that, Humphrey transformed into his Dark One form. He now had full control over his mind and abilities. With the right intention, he might possibly defeat the devil. He growled demonically, and took an offensive stance. Lupious, returning the growl, took a defensive stance. They then lunged at each other in an epic clash. Claws and teeth dug into each other as they combatted for power.

Humphrrey began to struggle against the devil's might. Lupious grinned and began to force Humphrey down. He pushed the omega to the ground and raised his claw. He went to swing it down to rip open his opponent's throat, but his paw was intercepted by Humphrey's Humphrey held Lupious's paw up, struggling with all his might to keep it from taking his life.

Humphrey gritted his teeth in agony as he tried to keep from dying. Humphrey's eyes then flashed with a bright blue light as he roared out. A big flash of blue energy struck Lupious and sent him flying several yards back. He hit the ground with a thud, and he lay there in shock. What was that power Humphrey just generated? He had no idea. Humphrey too was in shock of his newfound ability.

Suddenly, an abundance of powers revealed their capabilities within his mind. He knew now how he could defeat Lupious. He stood up, and took a stance of defense. Lupious jumped up and rushed at his opponent. Humphrey lowered his head and took a deep breath. He then raised his head and let out the loudest and fiercest bark any wolf in existence had ever heard. The bark released a white energy that blasted against the charging devil, stricking him hard.

Lupious was caught in mid run and was sent back several yards back. He was then blasted onto a spike that was attatched to his throne. He had been impaled with a spike of iron, glazed with holy entities, ironically. The magic of the holy entities within his throne then traveled all to the spike he had been impaled with, and went into his body. The holy entity was the only thing that could kill a devil. And this killed him instantly.

Lupious now hang from a spike on his throne he had been impaled with, bleeding all over the floor. Lord Lupious had been defeated. Humphrey had won. Humphrey turned to look at Kate, only to see she was still dead. Humphrey remembered he needed Lupious alive to use his healing powers to bring Kate back to life. But Lupious was already dead. Humphrey had no way of bringing her back.

Humphrey thought that he might be able to syphon the healing power from Lupious and use it himself if he did soon enough. He quickly rushed to Lupious's body, and placed his paw on the dead devil's chest. As dark blue magic formed around the two wolves, and a transferring began to occur. Lupious's power was now being transferred to Humphrey's body. After a few moments the formation of dark magics faded. The transferring was complete.

Humphrey felt even more powerful than before. But he had no time to test out his new powers. He rushed back over to Kate's lifeless body and placed both paws on her chest. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. A reviving magic began to happen. Life had begun to be generated within her, and soon she had been resurrected. She slowly opened her eyes.

She turned to see the Dark One, the one who had killed her. Humphrey, forgetting his form, smiled at her once he seen her alive. She took a look of anger and took action. She swung at him, her paw colliding with his face. He was shocked to be greeted in that way. He now remembered he was in his Dark One form, and changed back to his mortal form.

The transofrmation startled Kate. But once she seen who it was, she was shocked. Humphrey then brought his face close to hers. She slapped him hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said in pain as he pulled away.

"For killing me," She stated in anger.

She then connected her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She allowed her tongue to flow with his as she showed him how she felt about him. Their act of passion lasted a couple moments, and soon they both pulled back. A look of surprise was now very obvious on the omega's face. Kate giggled at his look and hugged him.

"And that was for bringing me back." She said, smiling happily.

 **So Humphrey fought Lupious, and beat him. He brought Kate back to life, and she shared her feelings with him in a passionate kiss. Please leave a review and pm me to tell me how I did. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! This is chapter 9 of Hell's Isolation. Enjoy!**

Now, Humphrey knew that Kate loved him back. But it was not just the kiss he received moments ago, but right after, she had allowed her emotions for him be revealed. She told him how she fell for him on their way back to Jasper, but it was against pack law to love an omega with her being an alpha. So she did not tell him, she even told herself it was nothing. But the day he died, the feeling of complete isolation she endured made her feel like taking her own life. This is how she knew she truly loved him back. But he was dead, there was no way she could tell him she loved him. So she remained in isolation, being secluded from the rest of the pack so she could mourn.

But now, now that she finally got him back, she could tell him. She did, and he was very happy. They embraced each other in a hug as they wagged their tails in unison. As they were together in the embrace, Humphrey began to glow. Kate was surprised, and watched the phenomenon occur. Since Humphrey was still just a soul, and this was his act of reclaiming his hope, his soul form glowed as an indicator that he was no longer a hell prisoner. Nor was he a guest of the Heavens. He was now property of Earth.

He smiled big as he realized he was now going to be revived and be able to live again. A portal formed on the wall, but this one was different. It was a white portal, and as Kate and Humphrey approached it, they could see their home. They were joyous to return to Jasper. She looked over at him smiling, and he returned the smile. The connected their lips together for a brief kiss, then drew away, smiling and wagging their tails.

"Ready to go home, Humphrey?" She asked.

"Boy am I..." He began. "Ive had enough magic powers for a lifetime."

Together the two wolves joined paw in paw, and walked through the portal. They immediately appeared in Jasper. They made it home. Kate looked over to Humphrey, and every lively detailed of him returned. He was now alive again. She smiled big and embraced him lovingly. He wrapped his arms and held her close. Humphrey finally achieved his reclamation of his life, and got to be with the love of his life. His dream had finally come true.

They decided to return to his cave, and so they did. They walked for a brief time, and arrived. Together they walked in, and layed down next to one another. Humphrey yawned, obviously exhausted from his "adventures".

"Tired?" Kate asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, very," He replied.

"Come here," She said, smiling as she gestured for him to come closer.

He scooted closer to her, and she wrapped him in her arms. She cradled him protectively like a newborn pup, wrapping the two of them in her fluffy tail. He yawned again as he got comfortable in her embrace and rested his head on her chest.

"Sleep," She cooed into his ear. "Rest, my love. You need it."

He nodded and slowly closed his eyes. He began to drift off to sleep, but was awaken by "You!". He opened his eyes and looked up at the mouth of the den, and their stood a black and red wolf with fiery red eyes. This was Black Heart, the one Lupious wanted dead eventually if Humphrey would have followed his original orders.

"You killed him!" Black Heart yelled.

"Lupious? Why do you care? He wanted you dead..." Humphrey said as he got up.

"He didn't actually want me dead, he just wanted you to bring me home." Black Heart explained.

"Home?"

"Yes... Hell is my home... and Lupious... is my father." Black Heart eventually let out, shocking both Kate and Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at Kate, and in his eyes she understood what was going to happen. In his eyes she seen that he wanted her to back away. She backed up toward the back of the den, and Humphrey transformed into his Dark One form. Black Heart was shocked at how Humphrey kept the power. Humphrey then turned to Black Heart, and raised his paw, pointing his index digit at him.

"I'm going to use this curse..." Humphrey began. "And i'm going to keep it, passing it down generation after generation. And it's going to be used to protect Earth from devils like you. Fighting fire with fire."

Black Heart did not like this, and snarled ferociously. The world turned a dark blue and red as Black Heart flashed through his full devil form, then faded away. The world returned to its natural color. Black Heart was gone. Humphrey transformed back to his mortal form and turned to Kate. He nodded to her, telling her it was safe. She came walking up to Humphrey, embracing him in a hug.

"He'll be back," Humphrey said. "I need to make sure that he doesn't harm anyone on Earth. This is my new duty, fighting Hell for Heaven, using a curse that was given to me."

"I understand," Kate said. "And I'll be right by your side, assisting you in this fight. Because there is a strength in numbers."

 ** _"_** ** _I am Humphrey, and this is my story. This is the tale of how I gained my power that saves Earth from Hell, and what comes next will be the tale of how I defeated Black Heart and closed Hell's Gates, saving Earth entirely. I am a Dark One, I am a mortal of Earth, and this is my legend."_**

 ** _THE END!_**

 ** _So Humphrey came back, and now he can use his powers while in the mortal world as a mortal himself. He ran into Black Heart, who ran off. Black Heart will be back, and there will be a whole new story. So stay tuned! Peace!_**


End file.
